steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Gemma lucente/Galleria
Screenshots GemGlow001.png GemGlow002.png GemGlow003.png Steven Gem Glow Error.jpg GemGlow004A.jpg GemGlow004.png GemGlow005.png Sadie 2.png S01Ep01 Stopped Making Them.png GemGlow006.png GemGlow007.png LarsLickinLions.png GemGlow008.png S01Ep01 Kids These Days.png GemGlow009.png GemGlow010.png S01Ep01 Steven's Gem.png GemGlow011.png GemGlow012.png S01Ep01 Goodbye Kiss.png S01Ep01 Sadie.png GemGlow013.png GemGlow014.png GemGlow015.png Centepeedletied.jpg GemGlow016.png GemGlow017.png GemGlow018.png Gem Glow Pearl and Temple Gate.jpg GemGlow019.png GemGlow020.png GemGlow021.png vlcsnap-2013-11-01-04h32m15s105.png S01Ep01 What Are These Things.png GemGlow022.png Centepeedlescreenshot.jpg Centepedle.jpg vlcsnap-2013-11-01-04h32m42s101.png GemGlow023.png GemGlow024.png GemGlow025.png Centeppedle6.jpg 10858402_1518785695061689_620122801310356583_n.jpg GemGlow026.png GemGlow027.png GemGlow028.png Gem Glow.jpg.jpg GemGlow029.png GemGlow030.png GemGlow031.png GemGlow032.png GemGlow033.png GemGlowCookieCat.png GemGlow034.png GemGlow035.png GemGlow036.png GemGlow037.png GemGlow038.png GemGlow039.png GemGlow040.png 009.jpg GemGlow041.png GemGlow042.png GemGlow043.png GemGlow044.png GemGlow045.png StevensGemGlowing.png GemGlow046.png S01Ep01 Try Not To Poop Yourself.jpg GemGlow047.png S01Ep01 I Was Really Close That Time.jpg GemGlow048.png GemGlow049.png GemGlow050.png GemGlow051.png GemGlow052.png GemGlow053.png GemGlow054.png GemGlow055.png GemGlow056.png GemGlow057.png GemGlow058.png GemGlow059.png GemGlow060.png S01Ep01 Did Pearl Tell You The Petal Thing.jpg GemGlow061.png GemGlow062.png GemGlow063.png GemGlow064.png GemGlow065.png StevenUniverse07751.png S01Ep01 Sad Steven.jpg GemGlow066.png GemGlow067.png GemGlow068.png GemGlow069.png GemGlow070.png GemGlow071.png GemGlow072.png Gem Glow- Best Bet.png Gem Glow- Garnet and Amethyst here.png Gem Glow- Pearl was next to the fridge.png Gem Glow- Hmm.png Gem Glow- Amethyst.png Gem Glow- Arms crossed.png Gem Glow- Foot was like this.png Gem Glow- Doesn't work this way.png Gem Glow- Placing Garnet.png Gem Glow- Cookie cats.png Gem Glow- Sang the song.png Gem Glow- Shorter song.png Gem Glow- Funnier last time....png Gem Glow- Nothing.png Gem Glow- Maybe not a gem.png Gem Glow- Fun to have around.png Gem Glow- Arrgh.png Gem Glow- Not the Gems without you.png Gem Glow- Garnet nods.png Gem Glow- Yeah.png 12.jpg Gem Glow- I still have cookie cat.png Gem Glow- GLOWING!.png StevensGemActivating.png StevensShield.png Gem Glow- Amethyst and Garnet gasp.png Gem Glow- It's a shield!.png Gem Glow- Open eyes.png Gem Glow- I get a shield!.png Gem Glow- Yeah!!.png Gem Glow- Shield gone crazy.png Gem Glow- Impaled TV.png Gem Glow- Reaction.png Gem Glow- Huh.png Gem Glow- Cookie Cat!.png 010.jpg Gem Glow- What's in these things.png Gem Glow- The mother.png Centipeetle3.jpg Steven Universe- Garnet kick.png S01Ep01 We Could Really Use Steven's Shield Right About Now.jpg Cookie Cat Crystal Combo Powers Activate.png Steven Universe- Steven jump.png S01Ep01 Broken Fridge.jpg S01Ep01 Gems in Danger.jpg MotherofCentibeetles.png S01Ep01 Mother Electrocuted.jpg S01Ep01 Yes!.jpg 001.jpg JOEo9Bq.png Centipeetle's Gem.jpg S01Ep01 Mother Defeated.jpg S01Ep01 Garnet Bubbles Mother Away.jpg S01Ep01 Farewell Sweet Cookie Cats.jpg S01Ep01 Are You Crying.jpg S01Ep01 Of Course They Don't Come From Ice Cream.jpg S01Ep01 Someday You're Learn How To Activate Your Gem.jpg S01Ep01 In Your Own Steven-y Way.jpg S01Ep01 Sick Steven.jpg Animazioni Garnet gauntlets.gif Gem Glow Steven 01.gif Tumblr inline ocphq52xTi1r3pv1m 500.gif Tumblr mvz32sl7zi1rkiy6bo1 500 (1).gif Artwork ufficiale Storyboard Steven Universe - Gem Glow (Animatic) Joe Johnston gem glow pearl fight.gif Gem Glow Storyboards (1).png Gem Glow Rejected Storyboards.png|Storyboard per una scena scartata. Puoi vedere tutti gli storyboard di questo episodio qui. Artwork promozionale Gem Glow Promo Art 2.png Picture189.png Modelli preparatori StevenUniverse Pearl and Cookie Cat Out of Raper Models.jpg Gem_Glow_Model_Sheets_(9).jpg Gem_Glow_Model_Sheets_(8).jpg Gem_Glow_Model_Sheets_(7).jpg Gem_Glow_Model_Sheets_(5).jpg A_4th_Steven_Model_Sheet.png Tumblr_mvvcieM7YL1smn4pqo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mvvcieM7YL1smn4pqo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mvvcieM7YL1smn4pqo6_1280.jpg Tumblr_mvvcieM7YL1smn4pqo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mvtne2HxFn1smn4pqo7_1280.jpg Tumblr_mvtnjfB1cR1smn4pqo2_1280.jpg Pearl's_Spear_Model_Sheet.jpg Tumblr_mvtnmyODfM1smn4pqo2_1280.jpg Sfondi Gem Glow Backgrounds (10).jpg Gem_Glow_Backgrounds_(9).jpg Gem_Glow_Backgrounds_(8).jpg Gem_Glow_Backgrounds_(7).jpg Gem_Glow_Backgrounds_(6).jpg Gem_Glow_Backgrounds_(5).jpg Gem_Glow_Backgrounds_(3).jpg Gem_Glow_Backgrounds_(2).jpg Gem_Glow_Backgrounds_(1).jpg Tumblr_mvt4dfUVx71smn4pqo8_1280.jpg Color Key Cookie_Cat_Color_Key_1.gif Cookie_Cat_Color_Key_4.gif Cookie_Cat_Color_Key_2.gif Big Donut Color Key.jpg Beach_City_Color_Key.jpg Crystal_Temple_Color_Key_2.jpg Crystal_Temple_Color_Key_1.jpg Disegni Gem Glow Drawings.jpg Errori Steven Gem Glow Error.jpg|In una scena, il riflesso di Steven sul mini congelatore è nella direzione sbagliata. Gem_Glow_Error_2.png|Quando Steven sta andando in panico perché la sua gemma sta smettendo di brillare, la stella sulla sua maglietta scompare. File:Gem Glow Error 3.png|Quando Ametista dice a Steven "Visto? Senza esercizio" dopo aver evocato la frusta, la sua lingua diventa viola scuro per un secondo. Gem Glow Error 4.png|Dopo che Steven canta velocemente la canzone di Cookie Cat per la seconda volta, i colori delle stelle dell'abito di Garnet sono invertiti. Inoltre, i calzini di Perla scompaiono. Centipeetle mistake.png|Quando lo Scaramillo Madre scala il Tempio, la Gemma Corrotta è seguita da alcuni Centopiedi, che scompaiono non appena le Gemme lasciano la Casa di Steven. Tank top mistake.png|Quando lo Scaramillo tenta di sputare più acido, la parte inferiore della canotta di Ametista è bianca. Reversed.png|I colori delle stelle sull'abito di Garnet sono invertiti dopo che lo Scaramillo sale sulla casa. Outline.png|Quando Steven si arrabbia, la stella sulla sua maglietta riceve un contorno. en:Gem_Glow/Gallery es:Brillo de Gema/Galería ja:お腹の宝石 / ギャラリー hu:Ragyogás/Galéria pt-br:O Brilho da Pedra/Galeria ro:Strălucire de Nestemată/Galerie ru:Gem Glow/Галерея tr:Taş Parıltısı/Galeri Categoria:Gallerie Episodi